What A Perfect Vacation
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Sequel to 'What A Camping Trip'. Summary inside.
1. Just One More Hour

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy! YES! The sequel of 'What A Camping Trip'! I know there's no summary (duh, I wrote it like that…) but here's the summary:**

_**Summary**__**: **_**'After two weeks of camping, Sonic and his companions are off on a new adventure—to the East Mobius beaches! Beautiful sunsets, room service and incredibly handsome surfers are the least the guys have to worry about from their girlfriends when secrets are unfolded and when the truth is put to the test.'**

**Chapter One:**

**Just One More Hour**

_I must survive…I must survive…I _must _survive!_

With bloodshot eyes, Shadow the Hedgehog stared out the window as they drove in the white van of the Chaotix. Sonic was driving since he couldn't just sit there and wait for a few hours, but the real problem was that he wouldn't shut up.

Tails and Cream were asleep with Amy in the first aisle of seats then Sarah, Blaze and Silver were doing their own thing behind them. In the very back, the Chaotix was squished together with Charmy's face pushed up to the window.

Espio was looking out the other window sadly while Vector was basically sprawled out on them and the seats, being too big for anything but the driver's seat. "Espio…are you still thinking about whom I think you're thinking about?"

Espio sighed. "It's just not fair, Vector."

"Wow. Your first girlfriend and you're already depressed when she can't come with us in the van. Relax; she's in the truck with Rouge and Knuckles behind us."

"I don't see why I couldn't fit in the back with them."

"Because they have their baggage with them just as Scourge and Fiona have ours."

"Why _do _they have our bags?"

"They were the only ones that had room."

Espio was silent before sighing; starting the entire circle over again, he said, "It's just not fair, Vector."

Sonic was in his own little conversation up front with Shadow who he thought was listening but instead, the ebony hedgehog was trying not to go insane. Sonic was replaying any stories he remembered that had happened, then asking questions of what Shadow thought of the camping trip a few days ago.

_I can't wait for this trip to be over. What the hell was I thinking when I agreed to this? I was being chased by a bear and it seemed like the best option in the world right then. I guess I should've lowered my bets on Sonic being eaten._

"You remember when we took the hike?"

Shadow sighed. "Sonic, I think I would remember anything that happened almost two weeks ago."

"You don't know. Some people don't."

"I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I can remember anything."

"Okay, what did Amy say to you before she fell asleep?"

Shadow paused and looked at the blue hedgehog who smiled gallantly.

"Touché."

~~~.~~~

"I spy with my little eye something…blue."

"Sonic."

"Damn. Okay, you're turn."

"I spy something pink."

"Amy."

"Yep."

"My turn. I spy something…more of a cobalt blue."

"Sonic."

"Ugh! Again!"

Blaze watched as Silver would only pick Sonic who was busy talking and driving to Shadow who had actually fallen asleep. Amy was the only other one awake now. She read her book while smiling at Silver everytime he chose Sonic.

"I spy something yellow."

"Tails."

"Nope."

"What?"

"Shadow's coffee cup."

Silver pouted, "Fine. Go again."

"I spy something cream."

"Cream."

"Nope. Amy's shirt."

"Again!"

In fact, Amy's shirt was cream and Shadow's coffee cup was yellow—though he only used it on days like this one, where he had to wake up at the crack of dawn to listen to Sonic talk for nine hours.

Nine hours to East Mobius took too long for Shadow, but he survived. He survived through Sonic talking, the nonstop games of I spy when he awoke and then he survived the moment when they almost ran over a dog and Amy screamed _very _loudly in his ear to yell at Sonic to stop.

When Shadow finally got out of that cursed van, he nearly kissed the ground before he saw he stepped right into gum. "Ugh."

Amy hopped out and kissed him on the cheek, "What'cha doin'?"

She wrapped her arm around his neck, having to tippy toe slightly. Shadow was wiping the gum off with a credit card from his wallet. "You want some gum?"

"Sure!" Amy cheerfully smiled, skipping in front of him. She obviously didn't see what he was doing.

Shadow showed her the gum on his card. "There ya go."

"Umm…"

"Let's go!" Sonic hopped back in the van.

"What!?" Shadow wailed as Amy went back inside the vehicle. "We were barely here for a second!"

"The city is right there, Shadow," Sonic pointed to buildings on the horizon. "We'll be at Sunset Resort and the beach in another hour."

"Maybe forty-five minutes if you get your butt in the car," Sarah said, now sitting in the passenger seat. "You can sit with Amy and Cream now."

Shadow put his head back and moaned. "I can't stand this!"

Amy leaned out of the open door and kissed him. She pulled away and smirked, sitting in her seat again and patting the empty one by the window. "Come on, sweetie."

Automatically, Shadow lifted a foot and was in the car within two seconds. He shut the door and the van started.

"Wait!"

They stopped and the door opened. Silver literally puked before going back in and closing the door.

They stared at him and he nodded. "Okay, I'm good."


	2. Are You Alright?

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23.**

**Enjoy! **

_**For those of you who don't know why I describe Shadow as a "bolshie" hedgehog, it means uncooperative or argumentative or stubborn just to clear that up.**_

**Chapter Two:**

**Are You Alright?**

"Wow!"

Tails watched with a small smile as his girlfriend twirled around in the giant hotel. He put down his duffel bag as he held onto her suitcase that rolled.

"Damn," Silver looked around. "Rouge, is your boss like…rich?"

"No, but his wife is," Rouge said as she walked past the silver hedgehog with her purple suitcase.

She headed to the desk to their room keys. A white mongoose was standing behind the desk with a nametag that read, 'Katie'. She twirled her hair with her finger as her dark brown eyes scanned the Mobians going in and the Mobians going out.

"I bet she gets ten bucks an hour just standing there to look pretty," Sonic whispered to Knuckles.

Knuckles looked at her before smirking. "You're on."

Sarah rolled her eyes and followed Rouge. With one of those fake smiles a girl gives another girl, Sarah leaned her arms up on the desk. "Hi."

Rouge nodded at the mongoose. "We have a reservation."

"Name?" Katie started smacking on gum and typing on the computer in front of her with long, fake fingernails.

"Rouge the Bat."

"You got your boss to switch the name?" Sarah inquired at her friend.

Rouge nodded. "Like I said, his wife is rich…and a bitch."

Sarah snorted in laughter while Rouge smirked. "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it."

"No, you just never showed it," Katie smiled warmly and handed Rouge five cards.

Sarah and Rouge walked off closer to their friends but nearer to the couches where other Mobians were sitting and waiting for something.

"Okay, it looks like we'll just take two couples each," Rouge did the math, "Or something."

Alicia skipped in front of the group with Espio trying to follow. "Shadow, Amy, Sarah and Sonic can be in a room. You, Knuckles, Silver, and Blaze can be in another. Tails, Cream, Espio and I can be in the other one and Charmy and Vector can have the other room."

"What about Scourge and Fiona?" Sonic asked.

The two had the group's eyes on them as they stood in the back. Scourge cleared his throat. "W-We'll take a r-room."

Sonic tilted his head. "Something wrong?"

Scourge didn't say anything but instead grabbed the orange card and sighed heavily. Fiona looked off to the side and fidgeted.

Shadow nodded before staring at Sonic. "Where's Sonia and Manic?"

"Back home. I knew my mother favored me enough to grant my wish of keeping those two home while I'm on a trip with my best friends."

The ebony hedgehog rolled his eyes while Knuckles grabbed his bag and headed to the elevator. "See you losers later."

"Right," Tails said sarcastically. "_Best _friends."

~~~.~~~

"No."

"Shadow."

"No."

Amy put her hands on her hips while standing inside their room. Shadow was in the hall with folded arms. Sarah and Sonic were inside, unpacking while they let the rose hedgehog deal with her bolshie boyfriend.

"Shadow!" Amy whined. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"It is to me. I have to share a room with _him_?"

"_Yes. _Or you can sleep out here."

Shadow walked in slowly but kept Amy close to his side while unpacking his things into the top drawers while Sonic and Sarah had their things on the bottom drawers. Amy unpacked her things and took up the bathroom sink with her necessities along with Sarah.

Sonic and Shadow stared at the empty spot in the sink. Amy walked by them and paused to stare at the small space before taking a cup from the bag that was already in the room. She threw away the bag in the small garbage under the counter that was placed into the wall and put the cup in the space.

"I guess we use our bags?" Sonic gradually glanced at Shadow.

Shadow shrugged and walked back into their room. A large TV was on the drawers and across two beds (yet kind of in between too). Sonic was on the bed closest to the bathroom and door while flipping through the channels. Shadow watched as Amy opened her book on their bed which was by the window.

Shadow opened the curtains and looked out. "Rose, come here."

Amy set down her book while Sonic glanced at them. Amy gasped. "Wow! The beach! We get a view of the beach!"

"It's gorgeous right now!" Sarah exclaimed while she peeked through.

Shadow nodded before staring at Amy, "Now what?"

"Well," Amy paused. "We wanted to look around and see what else was in here. There are yoga classes in the morning and we were thinking of joining a swimming class, too. A pool and a hot tub and a gym room—oh! The basketball court outside, too."

Sonic stood up. "I'm going there."

"No gym?" Sarah inquired.

Sonic shook his head and kissed her forehead, "Nah. I'll save that for later. You have fun though, okie dokie?"

Sarah nodded and kissed his cheek. Amy smiled and patted Shadow's shoulder, shooing the two outside. Shadow glared at the closed door. "I don't get a kiss?"

He got no answer, unless you count Sonic's snort as an answer. He shoved Sonic to the wall and got a yell from their neighbor.

"Let's go, Knuckles was on the twelfth floor, right?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah."

They headed to the elevator but got turned around. Finally, they reached the machine and got in. Sonic cocked his head to the side. "Shadow?"

"What now?" Shadow mumbled.

"What floor are we?"

"Fourteenth."

* * *

"Oh!" Amy grinned at all the stores.

Rouge smirked at the jewelry store. Cream gasped, "Rouge! Don't go getting any ideas; Knuckles wouldn't like it if you stole something now!"

Rouge shushed her. "Relax, Cream. Knuckles gave me a good, long lecture of no thieving. Besides, I'd be fired from my well-paying job."

Blaze sighed. "How long did we walk from the hotel?"

"About thirty minutes, why?" Amy turned back to her.

"I'm sure we've walked, like, fifty miles!" the cat complained.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows Center Mobius has fancy stores but East Mobius has the _biggest _stores."

"I want to go to the antique store!"

"I need a haircut," Rouge looked at her growing hair.

"It's only to your shoulders!" Amy said with her arms out in protest.

"I don't like it that long for me. It gets in my way."

"And annoys you when it gets in your way of seeing a precious gem," Alicia giggled.

Rouge rolled her eyes but smiled. "Maybe so, but Knuckles was nice enough to agree with me anyway."

"Maybe he was just saying that to not have to talk to you," Blaze shrugged.

"_What _did you say?" Rouge growled.

Blaze shrunk back next to Alicia, "Nothing."

Amy rolled her eyes and tugged on Cream's shirt. "Let's go!"

"It's only our first day here, Amy," Cream giggled as they went into a book store.

Blaze and Alicia went to a clothing store while Rouge went to the jewelry store. The ivory bat stopped and looked back at the lone fox. "Fiona? You coming?"

Fiona held her arms around her stomach before nodding and tagging along with Rouge.

"You know, I think I can find some earrings that'll look _gorgeous _on you," Rouge said as they walked in the store. "Maybe you should think about a whole new makeover."

Fiona sighed. "I'm all game, Rouge."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Let's get inside first, and then I'll tell you."

* * *

"He shoots!" Knuckles watched the ball swish into the net. "He scores!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Show off."

Outside in the sun was relaxing to Sonic as he sat on a bench, watching his friends play Horse. Scourge sat beside him, out of it. Tails was waiting his turn has Shadow shot from Knuckles' spot and made it. Tails had a rough time with sports, planes and being a genius were more of his hobbies.

Silver and Vector played at another basket with some little kids. Charmy was on the other bench, resting in the sun like Sonic while Espio dribbled a ball in place.

Sonic glanced at Scourge. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No…."

Shadow and Knuckles stopped while Tails missed. "R."

The three walked over to the bench and sat on the other side. Scourge rolled his eyes. "Let's all gather around, shall we?"

Espio, Charmy, Silver and Vector gathered around with their friends too. Scourge moaned and hit the table. "I was kidding."

"Well, we're not," Sonic said. "You're one of us now."

Scourge frowned at him, "How so? I'm only on this trip to get away from…" he shivered.

"Get away from what?" Knuckles cocked his head to the side.

"Lora's baby. Any kid Belle babysits. It was like a damn sign I didn't see before," Scourge mumbled. "And now here I am. My future's already set out."

"What are you saying?" Sonic asked shakily.

Scourge sighed and began to tell them what happened on the way over here.

"She was arguing with me again, just complaining really, but we weren't talking about which way we would go. She just started yelling at me when I asked her what she was doing…."

_Flashback_

_Scourge was driving a big black pick-up with the radio on low, "What'cha doing?"_

_Fiona had been reading a book. She slammed it closed and glared at him. "What are you saying!?"_

_Scourge blinked. "What are you doing?"_

"_God, do you have to be in my business!?"_

"_Why are you yelling!?" Scourge hollered._

"_Don't yell at me!" Fiona cried._

_Scourge shrugged his shoulders while driving behind Knuckles. "I don't understand!"_

"_You never understand anything! You're too dumb!"_

"_Hey!" Scourge yelled. "Shut up!"_

_Fiona threw the book at him. Scourge almost swerved the truck but he took control of it just in time. He glared at her and threw the book back. "What the hell was that for!?"_

_Fiona tried speaking but Scourge only shook his head. "Knock it off, you damn bitch!"_

_Her eyes widened along with his. Scourge gulped. "Fiona…I didn't mean that."_

_She shook her head though. "Let me out."_

"_No."_

"_Scourge-"_

"_Fiona, I'm sorry."_

"_Pull over!" Fiona yelled._

"_Fine!" Scourge did so._

_Fiona didn't unbuckle. She only opened her door and leaned out. Scourge barely heard puking sounds as he cocked his head to the side. Whimpering was heard and Scourge leaned over to look at her. "Fiona?"_

_The fox was leant over as she cried. Scourge pulled her up and shut her door, wiping her cheeks, he asked, "Fiona?"_

"_I'm sorry, Scourge. I'm so sorry."_

_End of Flashback_

"And that was when she announced she was pregnant with my child."

Sonic almost choked on thin air, "W-WHAT!?"

"Out of all us, I thought you would be the one to actually remember to use protection," Knuckles said.

Scourge glared, "Apparently not."

"I just have one question," Tails said.

"What would that be?" Scourge rolled his eyes.

"You didn't…_conceive _that child in cabin thirteen, did you?"


	3. Manic And Sonia

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Flame and Sunny belong to Phantomask. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Three:**

**Manic and Sonia**

"So, we find Fiona and you…talk to her."

Scourge frowned as Sonic pushed him through the mall. Tails glanced at his phone. "Cream's at the book store with Amy. She said she didn't know where Fiona went off to."

"ALERT! ALERT!"

Red lights flashed ahead of them in the jewelry store. Knuckles moaned. "Please don't let it be Rouge."

Police went into the store and carried everyone out, including Rouge and Fiona. Cream and Amy ran out of the book store across them while Alicia and Blaze came out of the clothing store. Sonic looked around as the girls gathered around them. "Where's Sarah?"

The girls glanced at one another. Amy shrugged. "I thought she was in the back with Fiona."

Fiona shrugged with her. "I didn't see her."

"Are you sure?" Sonic stepped forward.

"Yo! Bro!"

Sonic stopped and looked forward. "Oh no…"

Scourge tilted his head. "I thought you said your siblings were at home. Not stealing from huge jewelry stores."

Sonic glared at him. "Zip it. Manic just has a…tiny issue."

"And that would be?" Rouge put her hands on her hips.

Manic chuckled as the police walked away. "I gave it back, don't worry."

"You're lucky I'm good at persuading," Sonia put her hands on her hips while walking up beside her brother.

"Correction," Manic said. "We're lucky your boyfriend is good at persuading."

"Her what?" Sonic folded his arms.

A bright orange hedgehog joined up with them, talking to Sarah. "Hey, you're not half bad!" he laughed. "Your camping trip seems tremendous."

"It was!" Sarah giggled. "What about you?"

"Camping trip? Nope, never been camping."

Sarah giggled again as Sonic glared. "_Who _are you?"

"Flame Summers," the hedgehog shook hands with Sonic. "And might I say, you girls look lovely."

Sonia frowned. "Okay, why don't you go get Sunny," she pushed him off towards another hedgehog who was blonde and had bronze eyes with bleach blond hair that had several silver streaks; the hair went to her waist and was wavy along her curvy figure.

They stared at Sonia before Sonic cleared his throat. "Sis, who—no, _what_ is he?"

Sonia shrugged nervously as Manic said, "A womanizer to say the least."

~~~.~~~

"I can't believe it," Sonia pouted while on the couch of the hotel room.

Sonic folded his arms while above her. "You and your friend can stay with us on the couches while Manic and…Flame stay with Vector and Charmy."

Between the beds and the TV were two couches in the large room. A small kitchen was in the corner by the door and across the bathroom. Sunny was Sonia's friend, also Manic's new crush.

"It's not fair," Sonia kept pouting.

"I'm not about to have my sister sleep in the same bed as that…_thing_."

Sonia stood up on her knees. "He's perfectly nice, Sonic!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Doesn't matter. You're staying here and _not _going out until I say so."

"And when will that be?"

"When I know that this Flame Summers can be trusted."

"He can!"

"Sonia," Sonic pointed a finger at her. "No."

Sonia sat back down as he threw a blanket over her. "Go to bed."

"But it's only ten o' clock! Back home it would be only eight!"

Sonic gave her a stern look as he climbed into his bed while Sarah was already asleep. He turned off the lamp after Sonia sunk down in the couch. Sunny was sleeping and Amy was curled up in her bed with Shadow. Sonic sighed and cuddled up next to his girlfriend.

~~~.~~~

"Rouge, we've been looking at this for hours," Knuckles complained as they lied on the bed.

Rouge shrugged while holding two pictures up. "Oh, Knuckie, we've only been staring at these pictures for thirty minutes."

"Just pick one," Knuckles laid back on the bed. "I'm going to sleep."

"Will you two shut it?" Silver hissed in his bed while Blaze slept. "It's late, Rouge, go to bed!"

Rouge mumbled something but put the pictures down and climbed into bed. "I wonder how Fiona is doing with Scourge…"

Knuckles shrugged and wrapped his arms around her. "Hopefully better than they were before."

~~~.~~~

Fiona was curled up into the bed. She was turned the other way as Scourge came in after brushing his teeth and taking a shower. Slowly and cautiously, Scourge got into the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The fox didn't do anything but go to his body. Scourge nuzzled her under the chin. "Fiona?" he whispered.

"What?" Fiona choked out.

Scourge kissed her cheek lightly. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Fiona glanced at him, or tried to at least.

She felt his grip get tighter so she shivered. "Sorry," he let go slightly. "Fiona?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, Scourge?"

"Why didn't you just tell me when you found out?"

"I was but we were busy packing…plus…how did I know if you would stay or walk right out?"

"What makes you think I'd leave you?"

"Scourge, be honest. You would've left me if you hadn't changed on that camping trip like most of Sonic's friends."

Scourge frowned. "Hmph, it looks like listening to Amy took its toll on me."

Fiona smiled slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Scourge."

"Night, Fiona," Scourge closed his eyes, tightening his grasp on her.


	4. Anyone Missing A Wallet?

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Flame and Sunny belong to Phantomask. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

_**Guys (and gals)**_** I'm not taking any more OC's. I rarely do that in my stories—except for Sunny, Flame and Alicia because they're always the first OC's to borrow that pops into my mind, and they always will be. If I show OC's on here that own, that's because if I work with OC's, they most likely will be OC's of my own that I just make up on the spot. Honestly, I don't wanna use so many OC's **_**from other people**_**. **

**I like working with things that I know. Maybe one day I'll ask for your OC in my future stories as a possible background character and then ask again for another story and the character soon becomes part of the "cast". So, I'm sorry for that.**

**Enjoy! Sorry if there are mistakes at the end, I'm in a rush and I just wanted to upload this before I had to leave for something.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Anyone Missing A Wallet?**

Red eyes watched as Sonic got out of his bed and walked into the kitchen before heading to the bathroom and closing the door.

Shadow gently got up, yanking the blankets onto Amy to keep her warm. "Sonic?" he whispered.

Sonia snorted and moved in her sleep while Sunny was about to fall off the couch. Sarah was in her bed still, not noticing that her boyfriend got out of bed at nearly four in the morning. Shadow was the only light sleeper here and he knew it—his friends slept through their neighbors having _fun _last night.

Shadow was now what people called "scarred for life".

Shadow opened the unlocked door to the bright bathroom. The light was on but Sonic wasn't standing up or going to the bathroom. He was in the bathtub…sleeping.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You really need to solve this sleepwalking problem," he said as he picked Sonic up.

The ebony hedgehog almost tripped but Sonic rolled out of his arms and onto the floor about two feet away from the edge of his bed.

Shadow pursed his lips lightly. "That'll work."

~~~.~~~

Amy moaned and flopped over on her stomach while something growled next to her. An arm under her made it uncomfortable.

"Rose…"

Green eyes stared up at red ones. Shadow frowned and tugged his arm out from under his girlfriend. Amy closed her eyes again and went back to sleep before Shadow started stroking her quills. She groaned. "What time is it?"

She only asked this question instead of telling him to stop since she knew he wouldn't do it to be a bother towards her, he was doing it to tell her she had had enough sleep and that she needed to wake up—_right now_.

"Almost seven—breakfast down there ends at eight."

Amy frowned. "Why not nine?"

"I don't know—go complain to the owner if it boggles you so much."

Amy breathed in his face and he cringed. "But first, go brush your teeth."

The rose hedgehog giggled and got up, going to the bathroom with some clothes in her hands. Shadow put his arms behind his back while he heard low moaning from the other bed. He glanced over at Sonic who was rubbing his head, kneeling on the floor.

Sonic nodded his head at him, "Morning."

Shadow smiled at the thought of earlier, "Morning. How was your sleep?"

"Pretty good," Sonic then made a confused face. "Why?"

Shadow shrugged, "Nothin'."

_THUD!_

They lazily leaned forward to see Sunny on the floor. Shadow smirked.

_She finally fell off and it only took her three hours._

Sonia jolted up and then yawned. "What time is it?"

"Seven o' five," Sonic answered.

Sonia glared at him, remembering where she actually was instead of where she would and _should _be—with Flame. But no, Sonic was going to have it. He shrugged her look off. "Let's get ready and head to breakfast."

* * *

Fiona tapped the table with the end of her fork while sitting across from Rouge and Blaze. Cream sat beside them with a blueberry muffin and orange juice. Rouge glanced at Cream's food then at her own breakfast—a bagel with cran-grape juice plus milk and cereal on the side.

Blaze gave her look that made her stay put. "You're fine. Cream just doesn't eat much for breakfast."

"You should see me at dinner," Cream giggled, patting her flat stomach.

"Ladies," Scourge took a seat beside Fiona who made room for him.

"Morning," Cream said.

"Where's Knuckles?" Rouge asked, looking back at the line.

Knuckles was waiting in line, standing behind Amy and Shadow while Sonic tapped his foot behind him. Knuckles reached for the grapes as did Amy and the two glared at each other.

"Those are _mine_," Knuckles growled.

Amy raised an eyebrow and seemed to smirk. In front of her, Shadow was glaring at Knuckles. "Give her the grapes and no one gets hurt."

Knuckles pouted and grabbed the grapes away from Amy anyway. Amy tugged back just as hard, hitting Shadow in the back with her elbow. Shadow grimaced and Sonic whistled, looking away while Mobians started watching.

Amy stopped and pushed Knuckles when he didn't. She wasn't staring at him; she was staring at the toaster near Shadow. Knuckles noticed it and his eyes bulged like Amy's.

The toaster…was _moving_.

All by_ itself._

"Ummm," Amy whimpered.

Shadow turned around but stopped to stare at the toaster. It moved over to Knuckles and the basket of grapes. The plug stretched before being yanked out. It wasn't until then that the four watching it now noticed every else was gone and eating at the tables. Sonic licked his lips and watched it nervously.

"What's happening?"

"Where's Silver?" Shadow whispered to Amy.

Amy motioned over her shoulder and back to the white hedgehog at the table with the rest of their companions, "Eating."

"Are you positive?" Knuckles whispered.

Amy slowly nodded as the toaster continued with the plug not far behind. Sonic swallowed and watched the toaster hit the wall.

It stopped. After that, everything went normal. People seemed to be talking louder and the radio was on playing _9 to 5 _by _Dolly Parton._

Amy hummed to the song nervously with wide eyes before Shadow turned and walked back to the table with his girlfriend on his tail. Knuckles and Sonic followed their example, leaving the toaster to stay still.

Well…after the plug twitched to the side a bit.

~~~.~~~

"Okay," Rouge held out a map on the table after they were done with breakfast.

Amy was finishing her parfait that had just strawberries and yogurt in it, Shadow had sneakily eaten all the granola and started on the strawberries before the rose hedgehog noticed his evil plan.

"Here's a map of East Mobius—well, the places around this area."

Tails pointed to the hotel. "Here we are, next to the beach."

"Swimming?" Blaze asked hopefully.

Sonic shook his head, "No way, José."

"Too late."

Sonic's head slowly looked at Sarah. "_What_?"

"I signed us all up for the swimming class yesterday."

Sarah went back to looking at the map with the others while Shadow and Amy stared at Sonic. Amy licked her spoon while Shadow coughed. "Sarah. Sonic has bubbles forming in his mouth."

Sarah shrugged. "He's just a weenie."

Knuckles snorted while Silver coughed. Flame and Manic high fived each other while chuckling. Sonic glared at them—mainly Flame—before looking down the rest of the conversation.

"So," Cream laughed uneasily, "What are we doing?"

"I'm taking Fiona and Sonia to the beauty parlor on 7th and Jerry."

"Cherry?" Knuckles asked his fiancée.

Rouge shook her head. "_Jerry_."

"CHERRY!?" Knuckles slowly but loudly asked—making Mobians look at them from other tables.

Rouge face palmed and gave up. Knuckles stared at her and blinked. "Take. The. Damn. Cherry."

"What?" Rouge asked before looking down and seeing the cherry. "Oh!" She laughed and ate it with red cheeks.

Knuckles shook his head. "God…"

Blaze smiled. "Okay, Cream, Alicia and I are going to play tennis with Silver."

Silver frowned. "Do I have to go?"

Blaze's nails seemed scratch the grey countertop of the table. "_Yes_," she hissed.

The whining hedgehog smacked his head down on the table and left it there, almost mimicking the blue hedgehog across from him. Scourge was resting his cheek on his right palm. "What are the rest of us gonna do?"

Rouge shrugged. "Whatever."

Scourge's eyebrows narrowed. Before he could say anything, Fiona pitched in. "You guys have the whole eastern East Mobius to wander about and still be faithful to your girlfriends," she smiled somewhat evilly at Scourge while she patted his shoulder. "Make the right choice!" she said all too cheerful.

"…Anyone wanna trade?" Scourge looked around the table but no one volunteered.

"Why would you want to trade girlfriends?" Rouge mused. "When I'm done with her at the beauty parlor, you'll be slobbering over her like a dog."

"He already did that while we were camping," Manic snorted.

Scourge flipped him off but Amy slammed the napkin holder on his hand. "Hey!" he yelped.

Amy smirked and stood up. "Let's go, Sarah."

"Where are you two going?"

"Sarah and I are going shopping. Originally it was with Cream and Alicia but they went with Blaze."

Alicia put her hands out in a shrugging motion. "I didn't know you and Blaze were competing for the most friends."

Amy put her hands on her hips. "And I didn't know you would choose her and go play tennis instead of shopping with us."

Shadow and Knuckles were holding in their laughter, _very _carefully but very sloppily. Chortling or snorting was heard from the two while they looked down with Sonic, only Sonic wasn't trying to hold in his laughter.

"But don't worry," Sarah gritted her teeth and walked behind Shadow and Knuckles. "_They'll _come with us instead," she lifted the two by grabbing their shoulders and then just yanking on the shirts.

"Hey!" Shadow tripped while getting out of the bench like chair.

Knuckles held onto his friend's back to keep from both of them falling. Rouge smiled sweetly but in a thin line. "Have fun."

The red echidna somewhat glared at his girlfriend before pushing Shadow in front of the two girls. Sonic was following them after Amy gently pulled him up.

"See ya!" Sarah waved. "Have fun!"

Alicia glanced at Espio. "I'm just more of the athletic type."

He put his hand up to wave her off, showing she shouldn't care what Amy said. "It was just a joke."

"Well, what are you going to do?" the wolf asked her new boyfriend.

"Umm," he glanced at Vector and Charmy who were putting salt and pepper on each other, fighting. He looked at his girlfriend. "I love tennis."

* * *

The music of the beauty parlor named _Betty's Justice_ was calming to Fiona. Sonia sighed as if she were in love with the massage she was getting on her feet. "Who knew a beauty parlor like this would do more than just trim your hair."

Fiona sighed and glanced down at her chest length hair. Rogue walked in with nail polish. "Ladies, we are one step away from beginning. Are you ready?"

"For what?" the fox leaned back on the cream, soft chair that was next to a giant mirror that went all the way down the store.

A black sink was behind her and the tub her feet were in was already making her feet soft. She moaned. "I'm already in heaven."

Sonia nodded in agreement. "Heaven…baby."

Rouge sighed but stopped and pulled out Sonia's feet.

"Hey!" Sonia whined.

"Orange or yellow?"

"…both?" Sonia replied confusingly.

Rouge nodded and went to work. Fiona felt someone pull her hair back and then the whole chair seemed to fall from under her. She yelped at first but saw it was someone getting her hair wet to trim it.

Her eyes seemed to shine at the Mobian. He was…a _he_. She never had someone male cut her hair. The grey fox had dark brown eyes that she got lost in.

_He's so…handsome._

His bangs poofed up and out with that jagged look; his tail did the same thing. He wore black mainly but he had piercings like Manic in his left ear. His nametag had Liam in gold-colored letters on it.

Fiona smirked.

_Hello, Liam._

* * *

"Why'd you come again?" Silver looked at Espio.

"Um," Espio glanced at Vector and Charmy that were in the golf cart. "You'd want to hang out with girls more often if you lived with those two."

Silver glanced over Espio's shoulder at them. "True, but…why? You could've just gone to the beach with them and then put them on a boat and take the paddles—leaving them lost at sea."

"Damn," Espio sighed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"But no, you'd rather play tennis with a bunch of girls," Silver shook his head, "Such a shame."

"Well," Espio started. "Why did you come?"

"Blaze."

"Right…the powers of a woman."

"The powers of your girlfriend," Silver mumbled.

"Same thing," Espio whispered while the girls came over.

Blaze sighed indecisively. "Okay. Cream and I are a team. Silver, you can sit this one out."

"Yes," Silver whispered triumphantly while sitting down on the back of the golf cart they borrowed from the club that owned the tennis courts and golf park.

Other people were already playing, mainly old couples but that didn't seem to bother the group. Vector leaned against the steering wheel, bored out of his mind.

Charmy was looking at the pond in front of them. The tennis courts were on top of the small hill by the pond that held frogs and even some fish. Just no fishing. Now Charmy had absolutely _nothing _to do.

"Why did I come on this trip?" Silver pondered to himself.

Vector groaned. _Good Lord. Not now._

"I'll tell you why," Silver answered himself. "Blaze dragged you along."

"..."

"Why do you hang out with her so much?"

Vector grunted and got out of the cart, walking over to the tennis courts. Silver didn't seem to notice, as long as he had one Mobian to talk to: Charmy.

The bee wasn't really listening. He was thinking. Thinking of how to destroy something. How to get candy too if that could happen and maybe if today was a lucky day, he could get a girlfriend too. He would've tried to date Cream but…what the hell, but? He would've tried to date her if that fox hadn't gotten in the way.

Suddenly, he felt the cart moving from under him while Vector left. He opened his mouth but only a strangled scream tried getting out which made him sound like a dying rabbit. Silver's eyebrows narrowed. "Well, she's my girlfriend. At least things haven't gone downhill since we started dating."

Charmy looked down the hill while the cart seemed to get closer and closer to the pond. He yelped and jumped out of the cart, flying into the air and leaving Silver to handle with the water if he wanted.

Silver looked forward and screamed, "BLAZE!" He hit the water with the cart and flew forward, hitting the very thin dash board and plastic glass. His cheek slid down the glass as he started to go in the water. "Cheap ass glass," he mumbled as the water took a hold of him.

Blaze watched and turned to her friends. "Let's go."

They left, leaving Silver behind…once again. Well, at least he wasn't in a dirt hole this time.

* * *

"That looks nice too," Shadow answered his girlfriend.

She held up the red dress that had sparkles on it. "You don't think it's too Barbie?"

They were shopping…of course. The three males sat on the red couch while Sarah and Amy would try on dress after dress. Knuckles asleep between the two hedgehogs while Sonic looked around—sometimes winking to the cashier who was a white ferret with short, black and yellow dyed hair. Her green eyes showed humor as she giggled.

The dress store was the first store on the list, unfortunately. The East Mobius Mall was every girl's dream (well, those of whom that love to shop). But the East Mobius Mall was also the guy's biggest nightmare (_every_ guy).

Clothing store after clothing store. One or two book stores, one or two jewelry stores, barely one men's store that held every clothing type a guy needed but nothing else. The rest were clothing stores for women.

There was a shoe store for those that felt like spending big bucks on one pair of shoes. There was a bathing suit store, a dress store, numerous normal clothing stores and even one purse store. Anything in the large hallway separating the stores were either vending machines or booths that had elite food or something to do with perfumes or tanning lotions.

"You're not blonde, it won't matter," Shadow moaned.

Amy put her hands on her hips. "Shadow, fashion is everything."

"I'm not everything?" the ebony hedgehog inquired.

Amy was silent, which only happened every now and then, only, but always, because Shadow would say something that she actually had to _think _through.

She bit her bottom lip. "Ye-No-Ye—whichever one means you are almost everything."

"_Almost_?"

Amy paused. "Yeees…?"

Shadow sighed and got up. "Fashion is merely the clothing you wear. Call me when you know the meaning of love," he turned to leave but Amy jumped in front of him.

"I do! I do…I do."

Shadow tilted his head. "You do? Do what?"

"I do…know what love means…"

"And?"

Sonic snorted while falling asleep. Shadow flashed a glare at him but kept his gaze on Amy afterwards.

"And…I do love you…" Amy rocked back and forth on her shoes, "Right?"

Shadow sighed. "Isn't there some place us guys could go to have fun?"

Amy instantly put her hands on her hips again with narrowed eyebrows. "Here we were, _just_ talking about love and you wanna leave me?"

"No," Shadow placed his hands on her shoulders. "I want to do something I like. Watching you try on the same dress is not fun."

"The same dress? The same dress!?" Amy yelled. "They were not the same dresses! One was blue and the other was red!"

"They're dresses; I don't care what you wear!"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "So if I wore fancy lingerie and walked around town, you wouldn't care?"

Shadow paused. "Okay, on some circumstances, I don't care. The lingerie, I do care and besides, I know you—you would never _ever _do that."

"How would you know?" Amy tipped her head to the side challengingly.

Sonic was suddenly interested in the conversation. Sarah was in the changing room still and Knuckles was still asleep. Shadow's eyes hardened for a second before softening. "Because," he twisted her around in a little dance and dipped her. "I would never let you dress into something like that unless it's for my eyes and for my eyes only."

Amy giggled with red cheeks. Sonic leaned back again. So much for the good conversation he was sorta hoping would turn into an argument. Honestly. What did Amy see in Shadow? Sonic always wondered that but he never butted in their relationship…well, maybe once or twice. He did kiss Amy from a dare on the camping trip.

Shadow's eyes twitched the entire time while they did that. Sarah was too busy laughing with their friends at both the kissing hedgehogs and the one that _must've_ been having an allergic reaction.

"Okay," Amy ran her hands through his quills. "Do you like the blue dress or the red dress better?"

_THUMP!_

The cashier watched Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic leave the store while Amy lie on the floor. She got up and yelled at Shadow.

"YOU DAMN HEDGEHOG! GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE JUST LIKE SONIC! YOU RAN AWAY FROM ME!"

Shadow turned around and walked backwards while she ran after him. "Correction, babe, I'm _walking _away from you."

He turned back around and the three left the store. Amy growled. "Sarah, let's go!"

"Where to?" Sarah came out of the changing room with a yellow dress on.

"I'm thinking about some rhinestone shoes and a zebra print leather purse. What about you?"

Sarah watched with a grin appearing on her face. Amy looked at the black leather wallet she held with a big smirk on her face.

"By then, he should notice his wallet is missing."


	5. Busted

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Flame and Sunny belong to Phantomask. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Five:**

**Busted**

"This is what I call fun," Knuckles stated while playing a video game.

Sonic leaned against another arcade game. "The red ghost is kicking my ass," he moaned.

"Yeah, but at least we aren't out watching the girl's put on clothes just to try on other clothes and hardly any of the clothes are ever _bought_," Shadow was sitting down on a bench in the only other store that every single guy was in.

The _Arcade Rally_ was the only place a guy was in while walking through the mall. They'd make a shortcut just to get there in that small and cramped room to avoid all the other stores. Though there was one other store some guys were found in, not a lot, but a few. Mainly with their girlfriends or wives (of course) but only because of _what _they were looking at.

But that's not important since we're not talking about _that _store. We're talking about the _Arcade Rally_.

"_Dig Dug _is my favorite," Knuckles said while moving to the side a bit.

Shadow shrugged. "_Pac Man _or _Dig Dug _are fine with me. _Galaga _is my first pick though."

"Here, here," a voice behind the game of _Galaga._

Shadow tipped his body back to see Scourge and Tails.

"He's coming up on the left!" Tails warned.

"I got him," Scourge waved the fox off.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you played."

"Please, I have the highest score in West Mobius."

Shadow snorted and stood up, walking over to him. "I'd like to see you try and beat _my _score."

Scourge stopped while the game paused. "You're on."

Shadow went to the second player station and put the coins in from his pockets. Scourge restarted and the two were off. Tails went to keep Sonic and Knuckles company, although he probably didn't want to admit that he didn't want to hang out with a badass hedgehog and another badass hedgehog when they were competing.

* * *

Fiona stared at herself.

_I hate Liam. I'll kill him. Where's my beautiful long hair gone? What is _this?

Rouge smiled at her purple toenails while Sonia got her quills done. The ivory bat noticed the fox and walked over to her. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Fiona hissed. "Where's my hair gone?"

"It's still on your head, don't worry," Rouge patted her shoulder.

"MY HAIR!" she squealed.

"It's the same exact style only to your chin," Rouge stated. "Relax, would you?"

"I want Scourge," Fiona tapped her green nails on the chair. "I want him now and I want him to fix this."

"He can't make you grow out your hair," Rouge said.

"Then what can?"

~~~.~~~

"Thanks," Rouge sat down next to Sonia while they sat in the seats, massing their feet again while two brown cats sat on their knees in front of them, massaging the feet.

"No problem."

"You think it'll last?" Rouge asked, staring at Fiona who was in the waiting area next to the TV and eating _Jell-O. _

"I actually did read that on the internet _and _a few magazines that it makes your hair grow faster so it must work twenty-five percent of the time," Sonia shrugged with a laugh.

Rouge giggled. "Maybe ten."

* * *

Silver was soaked from head to toe while staring at the manager of the golf and tennis club.

"Hi," Silver waved slightly at the raccoon.

The raccoon on the other hand, wasn't happy at all. He grumbled something while walking away. Silver sniffed and wiped his nose before turning around and walking out the door and into the sun.

Now, to find his girlfriend.

* * *

"BAM!" Scourge cheered. "Beat ya!" he walked to the door with Tails and Sonic.

Knuckles walked beside Shadow who mumbled, "By one point. One damn point. How is that even possible?"

"We should probably go get Sarah and Amy," Sonic stood near the door.

"Yeah, I've ran out of quarters," Shadow stated.

"Can't we just switch in dollar bills for quarters over at that machine?" Knuckles pointed to the small box with a _long _line.

"Hell no," Shadow walked past him. "You know how long we were in that line just to exchange a five dollar bill Sonic found in his wallet?"

"Yeah," Scourge leaned on the door. "We should get them and eat lunch somewhere."

"Like where? We'll have so many choices," Tails moaned.

Scourge shook his head and tsked at the young fox. "This is East Mobius. The fancy shit just like in Center Mobius. Our choices will be cut down—hell, I'll be lucky to even have lunch here for some cheap money."

"Why?"

"I haven't seen that many biker looking Mobians around—just fancy and rich Mobians," Sonic said.

Scourge narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I look like a biker?"

"That's my best idea of what you are besides a pain in my ass from time to time," Sonic tapped the window of the arcade.

"Let's just go get the girls," Scourge sighed, turning around and walking out of the arcade with Tails and Sonic.

Knuckles walked past Shadow before twisting back to glance at his ebony friend, "You comin'?"

Shadow's hand automatically went to his back pocket of his blue jeans at the sound of lunch and money in the same sentence.

"Damn it…"

"What?" Sonic turned around.

"My wallet's gone," Shadow turned around and walked back in the arcade. "I must've dropped it."

"Let's help him," Sonic decided after two Mississippi's.

* * *

Silver sighed while he stood in front of the beach. Blaze casually looked at him, "Nice to see you around."

"Yeah, isn't it?" Silver smirked in a thin line.

"No, I was talking about that dog behind you that's jogging," the cat pointed.

Silver twisted around while his girlfriend moved out from the white chair. There was no dog jogging. He guessed that was a good sign, until he turned back around. Alicia, Espio, Vector, Charmy and Blaze were all gone. He scratched his head.

"I'm really getting tired of this..."

* * *

"They're so gorgeous," Amy cooed.

Sarah nodded, "Definitely."

Sitting on the expensive, white couches while trying on shoe pair after shoe pair, Amy had found her true soul mate. Well, ones that would go on her feet. Red high heels with the rhinestones on the two straps that held the shoe on her foot. Next to her were a similar pair (don't tell Amy I said that) that were purple.

"Are you gonna get them?" Sarah inquired, trying on the purple high heels.

"No," Amy sighed, lonesome, with her ears down.

"Well, why not?"

"Because it's Shadow's money, I would never spend it."

"Even if he gave you it?"

"But he didn't," Amy stated, taking off the high heels in the very bright store. "I took it out of his back pocket."

"I'm just wondering, how you did it," Sarah leaned back professionally on the couches.

~~~.~~~

"She what?"

Shadow was in front of the arcade again, only this time with his arms folded and his eyes narrowed. "She took my wallet."

Sonic was about to tell him that Amy couldn't possibly do such a thing but ended up saying, "Seems just like her."

"How'd she get your wallet?" Knuckles asked while they walked down through the stores in the large hallway.

"No wonder she touched my butt," Shadow mumbled. "She never does that."

Sonic stopped and raised an eyebrow with a blank stare. "Shadow…have you two ever…"

"Nope."

Scourge and Knuckles stopped while Tails kept walking, ignoring the awkward conversation. Sonic hummed, "Why not?"

Shadow sighed, rolling his eyes. "I don't know, Sonic, maybe because we don't want to."

Sonic looked at Scourge and Knuckles before the three went into a laughing fit. Scourge hit Shadow's back roughly. "Nice one!"

"Yeah, right!" Knuckles snorted while laughing.

"Good one, Shadow," Sonic chuckled.

Shadow stared after them while they went behind Tails. "I'm not kidding."

The three glanced at one another before looking back at Shadow. "Uhh, Shadow, buddy," Sonic turned around and walked to the ebony hedgehog. "Are you sure?"

"I think I would know when something like _that _would happen to me—wouldn't you?" Shadow kept his arms crossed.

"Well, not unless she drugged me," Sonic scratched the back of his head.

Shadow shook his head slowly and sighed. "Just call Sarah."

"Why can't you call Amy?" Sonic sneered.

"Because Amy might not talk to him," Scourge stated and they started off again while Sonic took out his phone.

"Yo, Sarah, where are you?"

~~~.~~~

Red eyes glared at the…_thing _in front of him, flirting with _his _girl who happened to _like _it.

Sonic had the same look while Knuckles, Scourge and Tails watched somewhat closely. The red mongoose had loose black hair in a ponytail while his green eyes went between Amy and Sarah.

_Finally 22 _was the name of the store, but they weren't concerned about that at the moment. This guy, whoever he was, was _flirting_ with Amy and Sarah, though mainly Amy.

Amy smiled at Shadow nervously before walking over there to the ebony hedgehog who _still _had his arms folded. "Hi…"

He held out his hand while she placed the wallet in it. Shadow put the wallet back while Sarah said goodbye to the mongoose and hurried over to Sonic—much to the mongoose's dismay when he saw the two leave.

"Busted," Knuckles and Scourge muttered under their breath with a chuckle before fist pumping each other.

Tails was quite confused. Amy watched as they turned around and walked back out of the mall. Before they even got out of the shoe store though, Shadow made sure the mongoose got the message that Amy was taken one hundred percent. His gloveless hand entwined her pink hand and he swayed them a bit, bumping shoulders with her.

Amy didn't dare object but she did wave to the mongoose when she thought Shadow wasn't looking.

* * *

All throughout lunch at a restaurant, Shadow had his hands near Amy. She had to stop him from getting too grabby while at the salad bar.

They sat back down with their friends in their own little room from having such a big group. Fiona sighed as the sight of the tomato on the salad Scourge had. She didn't want a salad. But she did want a tomato.

She gasped and shook his shoulder. "Look!" she pointed behind them, pretending to look.

_Everyone _looked. It was long enough for Fiona to grab the slice of tomato and eat it. But not fast enough to beat the green hand **(Yes, they are gloveless, and Knuckles actually **_**does **_**have fingers. I just learned that…) **that clasped around her wrist. She smiled innocently. "Hi."

Her friends didn't pay attention much after that. Scourge slowly released his grip and let her take the tomato. She bit into it and sighed contently while chewing.

"Stop!"

They looked up from either their phones or salads to look at Shadow and Amy. Shadow put his hands up and continued eating his salad. Amy glared at him, "_Stop_."

"I'm not doing anything," Shadow said.

Once the red eyes noticed no one looking, his hand reached down to Amy's hand in her lap. Amy growled at him but Shadow scooted closer to her with his dark chair and his salad bowl. The rose hedgehog sighed and gave in. She let him move their entwined hands in his lap. She let their legs touch. She even let him steal a bite of her brownie that she had for dessert.

But…

Once they stepped out of that restaurant, Amy was a pink flash while leaving Shadow in the dust.

"What time is it?" Sonic asked, watching Shadow sigh and follow his girlfriend, wherever she was going.

Sarah looked at her watch and smirked, "Just in time for swimming class when we get back."

Sonic's eyes were wide as he squeaked, "_WHAT!?"_


	6. Working Out

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Flame and Sunny belong to Phantomask. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Six: **

**Working Out**

"So…Alicia and Vector did what?" Shadow held a confused stare on his face, his arm around Amy's waist.

They were in the lobby—in front of the doors to the swimming pool and the gym. Amy wasn't dressed in her bathing suit, and neither was anyone else. Sonic was the only one being forced to change. Sarah and Rouge stood in front of the ebony hedgehog and explained what was going on.

"I never actually put _all _of us on the list to go swimming. Mainly Sonic. Alicia and Vector sign up to be his helper."

"Why?"

"He needs to learn how to swim, pronto," Sarah said. "We're near the beach. And besides, he's gotten better during the camping trip."

"Yeah, without being traumatized," Amy snorted.

Shadow pinched her side and she glared at him, whacking his arm away. He sighed grumpily. "So, what are you guys gonna do?"

"We're going to the gym; you can do whatever you guys want. The day isn't over yet," Rouge replied, in her black gym shorts and a sports bra that was black.

Amy was in the same attire and so was Sarah, though Amy's shorts were black whereas Sarah's were blue. Shadow paused, in white and black shorts and a red tank top, "Fine. Knuckles and I will watch you and the others can do what they want."

"Tails is going with them and so is Cream. Blaze is trying to hide from Silver so we might see them around every once and awhile. Um, Charmy and Espio were just going to hang out, I guess. Charmy didn't want to go swimming, duh, so he begged Espio not to go."

"Okay," Shadow said. "I still don't quite understand what we're doing."

"Tricking Sonic," Amy whispered to him. "Us three are going to talk about wedding plans. I feel like running on a treadmill. You and Knuckles can help us with wedding plans."

"On the other hand, I think him and I will just go wander around," Shadow left the lobby and headed out to Knuckles, bringing out his phone.

Amy sighed in relief. "Finally, I thought he would never leave."

Rouge rolled her eyes and dragged her two friends into the gym. It wasn't loud out in the lobby, but once the three females walked through the glass door, _Radioactive _by _Imagine Dragons _was playing loud enough.

Six male Mobians watched them, most of them were just picking up weights, and others were on the bench.

A white fox with green eyes was spotting a brown hedgehog with blue eyes. They both stopped as the song continued. A light blue echidna was lifting weights when he stopped to stare at the girls with gold eyes.

A red wolf with black hair was watching them too, after setting down his weights next to the echidna. He had blue eyes as well as the brown hedgehog that sat up now. A badger with hazel eyes was doing pull-ups when the grey hedgehog in front of him stopped him and motioned to the girls.

Rouge walked over to the empty treadmill with Amy and Sarah very casually. Sarah nervously turned her's on with the two. The white fox turned off the music and stared at them.

"Umm," Amy stuttered. "Hi?"

The echidna nodded his head, "Afternoon."

Amy smiled in a thin line and gripped the handles of the treadmill. Rouge set out a wedding magazine she had and was already running. It was obvious to the guys that Amy and Sarah were more nervous than Rouge, but the bat also clearly had experience with this sort of thing.

Sarah narrowed her eyebrows while they stared. "What?" she hissed.

Amy glared at her but she stopped while the white fox answered her. "The last girls to come in here told us to turn off our lousy music. We were just wondering if you were the same."

Sarah got off the treadmill, walked over to the white fox and turned the music back on. "Not at all," she said before walking back and starting to run with Amy.

The guys looked at one another before continuing what they were doing. Rouge sighed as she flipped the page. "Okay, blue or purple?"

"Purple," Amy and Sarah both said. Sarah shook her head. "God knows what Sonic would think if you put blue out there."

"What?" Rouge laughed.

"He'd be thinking Knuckles was his new best friend."

Amy giggled. "Maybe he should've come with Shadow. What do you think they're doing now?"

Rouge shrugged with Sarah. "Probably standing outside in the lobby and thinking of some way to prank Sonic."

Amy laughed while nodding her head. "I'd wanna see that."

"Well, they were chased by a bear two weeks ago," Rouge reminded.

"A bear?" the white fox asked.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Eavesdropper?"

"Nope, you just talk loud," the echidna answered.

"And being chased down by a bear?" the badger snorted as he did another pull-up, "Seems unlikely, or like a tall tale story."

Amy looked to the two females in the room and they broke out in laughter after remembering Shadow and Knuckles' tall tale of a story about Fritz and his sister. "What?" the brown hedgehog switched places with the white fox.

"It's a long story," Sarah shook her head.

The men stopped instantly and rushed over to them, leaning against the front of their treadmills. The red wolf smirked while leaning against Amy's with the echidna.

"We've got time."

* * *

"No way! So they caught the guys who buried the dead Mobians near the mountains?" the grey hedgehog, Dan, asked.

The badger, Marty, shook his head in disbelief but amazement, "No way."

"Way, I have a column about it in the newspaper and a magazine that wanted it," Rouge said. "I'm a journalist, you know."

Amy nodded her head. "And Scourge saved the little girl from being run over."

"Did you hear?" Sarah asked Amy.

"Hear what?"

"Fiona's pregnant."

"What!?" Amy whispered harshly. "And no one told me!?"

"We learned yesterday, Sonic told me."

"When?"

Sarah stayed silent. Amy scrunched up her nose, "Nevermind."

"It wasn't that!" Sarah objected. "He told me when I was taking a shower."

"What was he doing in the bathroom with you?" Rouge raised an eyebrow.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't exactly know. He wasn't in the bathtub; he was just talking to me."

"Good," Amy put her hands up. "Anyway, we stayed the next week and helped Ted out with destroying the first few cabins. Now he's planning on making it back to campers."

"What about Mr. Barker?" The echidna, Vince, asked.

"He's in jail with the other two," Amy said. "I forget their names…but they were dumb names!" she laughed.

"What are the odds?" Rouge asked. "Scourge saved their butts."

"No, his friends did," Sarah interrupted. "Though, yes, they stole the helicopter, they still saved our guys."

"So, who are they again?" the white fox, Lenny, inquired with his arm propped up against Rouge's treadmill.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog-"

"Wait, wait," Marty interrupted Rouge, "The _heroes_? Lost in the mountains? Camping! Ha! Like I'll believe the whole story after that!" he waved them off and walked away.

"Do you even know who we are?" Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Nope."

"Amy Rose."

The guys stopped and stared at her while Rouge nodded. "Rouge the Bat. We're both heroes as well."

Sarah nodded. "Sarah Hutchington, not a hero but you know…dating one."

Suddenly, the door of the workout room was yanked on. It was a push door though. They could hear Shadow's voice. _"It's a push door, Knuckles!"_

Knuckles must've nodded because he finally got the message and opened the door. He smiled at first but stopped when he saw the guys around his fiancée's treadmill. "Are we disturbing you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no!" Amy jumped off while Shadow came through the door.

"Wow," Marty said. "The story is true."

"It's true," Dan agreed with his friends.

"Yes, it is," Sarah walked after Rouge who went to Knuckles.

Amy stopped while Sarah almost tripped over her while they smiled innocently in front of the two. Sarah stood up straight. "How's Sonic in his swimming class?"

Shadow smirked slightly.

_Flashback_

_They had nothing to do. So, they wandered around until they stopped at the indoor swimming pool door. Through the glass, they see could Sonic in floaties while Vector swam around him and Alicia was actually helping._

_Sonic didn't seem to care._

"_HELP! I HATE THIS! SARAH!"_

"_I thought Rouge told me he was doing better," Knuckles snorted while leaning against the door._

_Shadow shook his head. "He only spent a couple days in water, it's not like it's gonna cure him."_

"_What's his deal anyway? It's just water and he's in the three feet part."_

_Shadow and Knuckles glanced at each other. Shadow cleared his throat. "_We're_ basically three feet, Knuckles."_

"_You know what I mean," Knuckles waved him off._

"_Huh uh," Shadow nodded slowly but surely._

_They continued to stare until the echidna looked at Shadow again. "I'm nearly four feet."_

"_Congratulations."_

_End of Flashback_

Shadow's smirk vanished and he looked down at Amy rather hard for her taste. "Why don't we join him and leave these…" he glanced at the six Mobians, "_men _to work out? Hm, Rose?"

The six behind them gulped and stepped back while Shadow's narrowed eyes stayed on his girlfriend. Amy smiled with a nod. "Sure, let's go!" she tugged on Sarah's arm.

Knuckles pushed Rouge after them. When the door was fully closed, Knuckles and Shadow folded their arms and watched the six males in front of them fidget. Marty nodded to them. "Sup. Big fans…we are."

Shadow and Knuckles glimpsed at one another before keeping their hard stares locked on the men. Dan smiled and backed into a weight, causing it to roll on the ground.

"So," Shadow tightened his folded arms. "What'd they say?"

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, stuttering at first.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "You either tell us what they said or we'll make you."

All at once, the six Mobians started talking over one another.

* * *

Pushing her arms back and forth, Amy was swimming on her back. She kicked her feet slightly while Shadow caught up with her in the deep part of the pool.

"Rose?"

"Hm?"

Amy had her eyes closed while floating on her back. Shadow sighed. "You love me, right?"

Amy opened one eye and glanced over her boyfriend. "Why would you ask that?"

"You didn't answer me," Shadow stared into her green eyes that she opened all the way.

"Yes."

"Good," Shadow nodded his head slightly, trying to float as well as her.

"Why'd you ask?" Amy inquired with her ears towards him.

When he was silent she gaped and got off her back, wading in the water, "Shadow! You wouldn't think I would like any of those men in the gym, would you?"

"You seemed well acquainted with them," Shadow grumbled.

Amy shook her head and swam over to him; putting her hands on his chest and making him get off his back as well, wading in front of her. She kissed him short and light but only for pool rules. She sighed and put her hands on his cheeks. "You are my…second love."

"That speech just backfired, didn't it?" Shadow chuckled.

Amy laughed. "You know what I mean! Sonic was just a crush."

"Then I came along," Shadow hummed and circled her.

Amy grabbed his hands and they made a small whirlpool, "Yup."

Shadow stopped and held her waist. Amy watched as he put their foreheads together. "Then you came along," Amy sighed.

"That's a good thing, right?"

Before Amy could reply, they heard Sonic screaming at the other end of the pool. This time, he was sitting on the tile with his feet barely touching the water. Shadow could've sworn he saw tears threatening Sonic's "manly" composure.

"STOP!"

Sarah was holding onto Sonic, no—_Sonic _was holding onto _Sarah_. His grip was on her arm and it looked as if the circulation wasn't working on her left arm. Her brown eyes seemed wider and showed fright as she tried to get away from her boyfriend.

"WATER! SARAH! STOP!"

Vector was trying to pull Sonic into the water while Alicia was trying to push him in, standing by Sarah who was still trying to make a run for it.

Shadow shook his head and got out of the water with only his red trunks on. He walked over to Sarah while listening to Sonic scream. Thanks to his screaming and yelping, no one else was in the pool. It was worse than a baby that wouldn't stop crying.

Amy watched in curiosity as her boyfriend whispered something in Sarah's ear. Sarah smirked, "Hey, Sonic. I'll give you the count of three to let go."

"NO!"

"You're gonna regret it," Sarah warned while Shadow got back in the pool.

Shadow's teeth gritted, "_Cold_."

Amy giggled. "Like that time when we were camping and you were asleep in the creek?"

"No, I was cold when you _pushed_ me in there!" Shadow growled.

_SPLASH!_

Shadow and Amy looked back to Sonic who had wide eyes. He was frozen in the pool, not daring to move while Sarah laughed at him from the tile floor, not even a drop of water on her. Alicia covered her mouth to stop from laughing so hard while Vector was frozen like Sonic. The crocodile wasn't sure what to say.

Shadow smirked while grabbing Amy's waist. "Why don't we go back to the room and come back during dinner?"

Sonic glared at Sarah but the lime green hedgehog was already pointing at Shadow. "It was his idea, Sonic."

Slowly but surely, Sonic was turning around to face his rival/friend. Shadow waved sweetly with a grin on his face. Sonic raised an eyebrow as if to say, '_What the hell?'_

In a flash, Shadow and Amy were gone. Sonic frowned while Sarah clapped. "Congrats, honey, you've been in the water for more than ten seconds."

Sonic growled and grabbed her legs. The lifeguard blew his whistle and dove in while Sarah was dragged underneath with Sonic. Alicia gasped but watched the otter grab Sarah by the waist.

He came up and put her down. "Are you alright?"

Sarah kept giggling though, "Yeah."

"Shouldn't someone get him?" Alicia pulled bang a hair strand in her way while she looked down into the pool.

The otter frowned but jumped in after. He stopped while staring at Sonic who was sitting down at the bottom of the pool, arms crossed and eyes glaring at him while he held his breath. The otter rolled his eyes and grabbed his arms, hauling him up and out of the water.

Sonic coughed up water but stared at the otter who had his hands on his hips. "You just broke the rules."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Sonic glared at the otter.

The otter just gave him _the look_ and let out a big sigh.

* * *

"I got in trouble on the second day—technically the first since we got here yesterday," Sonic stated while he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "And I can't believe you guys did that to me. Making _me _be the only one in swimming class."

Amy was on her bed and looking at the magazine. She looked up and coughed, "S-Sonic? Why aren't you wearing anything?"

Shadow was snoozing next to Amy, cuddled into her stomach. Amy patted his quills softly to make sure he was still asleep. Sonic shrugged. "What? We guys didn't wear clothes before, Ames. Why worry?"

"I'm guessing it's just because we got use to you guys wearing clothes."

Sarah shook her head. "Get something on besides that towel."

Sonic frowned but grabbed his boxers and dropped the towel. Amy looked away while Sonia face palmed. Sarah shook her head with a small smile. "It's not like there's anything bad, Amy."

"Is he showing _it_?"

"God, Amy, your pathetic," Sonia snorted. "The boxers are already on."

She was telling the truth. Sonic put his towel on the heater to dry while jumping on his bed, making Sarah sigh and flip through her magazine. It held food within its pages while Amy's had almost everything. Sonia and Sunny were just reading watching TV quietly.

It was nearly nine when Shadow groaned and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist tighter, burying his cheek into her and nuzzling her stomach. She blushed while Sonic and Sarah looked over—Sonia and Sunny looked back.

Amy giggled nervously and shrugged innocently. "Good dream?"

~~~.~~~

Tails watched while Cream slept. Her hair was longer now and in a braid for the night. Espio was asleep already next to Alicia who had the tendency to talk in her sleep.

She had already said some things while Tails lay awake. He sighed and rolled onto his back, putting his arm around Cream.

"Hmmm…" he closed his eyes.

_Maybe this trip won't be so bad._

"Mhmhmh," Alicia giggled in her sleep. "Please stop…don't….don't do that…"

Tails opened his eyes and growled quietly.

He glanced over to make sure she and Espio were asleep. Espio's face was looking at them but Alicia's wasn't, so he knew Espio wasn't doing it. Something in her dream was, or some_one_.

Tails shuddered. "Please, God…just let her sleep…_silently_."

~~~.~~~

Rouge flipped the wedding magazine with Blaze as the alarm showed 9:15 P.M.

They were lying on the bed while Silver slept on the couch, having fallen asleep while watching TV. Knuckles was watching the late news, going through sports and then a quilting show. He stopped and watched as the leopard with long, dark, red hair in a French braid continued to talk while pointing at various spots of the quilt.

"_You can see the stitching on the side is very orderly and the design on the quilt is showing memories of a farm."_

Knuckles stared at the quilt on the TV rather hard. "Showing a tractor in a field of grain isn't showing memories…it's showing a tractor in a field of grain…"

Rouge and Blaze looked up and giggled quietly. Rouge hummed. "Learning some tips, Knuckles?"

"Hm," Knuckles answered his fiancée.

Blaze shook her head and looked down at the magazine. "I like this one," she pointed to a bouquet of white carnations.

"Yes, but they're twenty bucks extra and plus, I like the baby's breath better."

"Yeah, and they're twenty-five dollars cheaper than the carnations," Blaze agreed anyway.

"Baby's breath," Knuckles watched the leopard on the TV continued to point at the tractor and then put her hands in a circle motion around the machine and grain, saying "texture" a bunch of times.

"What about it?" Blaze inquired, flipping the page. "Ooh, roses."

"You do know we could just get flowers that grow by the Master Emerald," Knuckles stated.

The girls were silent before closing the book and grabbing another one. Blaze sighed. "Okay, bridesmaids."

"Alright," Rouge brought out a list on a notepad. "Blaze," she grinned at the cat.

Blaze nodded. "Amy, Sarah, Cream, Fiona, Alicia and I'm gonna see if Sonia and Sunny wanna do something."

Blaze nodded. "Sonia can do hair, I've heard she a natural. Sunny might be able to do make-up or get the dresses or something…"

Rouge nodded. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"What kind of dresses?"

"Strapless," Rouge said while pointing her finger through the dresses. "Colorful…"

Blaze nodded and pulled open her laptop that was white. The desktop background had Silver kissing her cheek in the hotel room up against the bed—Rouge had taken the picture. Blaze opened the internet and Googled it. "I love Earth's ideas, but I love living in Mobius," the cat said.

"Doesn't everyone?" Rouge chuckled.

"Bridesmaids dresses…ooh! Rouge, look!"

Rouge glanced at the computer screen while Blaze popped up the picture. The models only showed the dresses on their bodies, all the dresses were alike while their bouquets were different colors of flowers. The pattern reminded Rouge of a woven basket but with orange, pink, light pink and some purple. The ribbons were stitched on just under the breasts of the models and were pink and shiny without any pattern design. The dresses were strapless and almost made a sweetheart neckline.

Rouge nodded. "Get that website."

Blaze clicked it and was busy searching while Rouge flipped through a different magazine—one special and important to her. She was looking something more of her style to wear for a wedding dress but none of the white dresses seemed to match her taste. Rouge glimpsed up at her future husband and sighed silently.

She was on vacation with her fiancé and friends—this was going to be a _perfect_ vacation.


	7. Rides, Games--FOOD!

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Flame and Sunny belong to Phantomask. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter Seven:**

**Rides, Games—FOOD!**

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"AHHHHH!"

Scourge stared at Fiona, holding her hips. "What…are you doing?"

Fiona licked her lips. "They're having this amusement park thingy and Amy wants us to go!"

"What time is it?" Scourge rubbed his eyes.

Fiona grabbed his hands away from his eyes. "Ten in the morning, let's go, sleepy head!"

The fox ran off of him just as quickly as she had jumped on him, running out the door dressed and ready. Scourge sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "What am I getting myself into?"

He sat up and watched as Fiona raced back in (with some trouble because of the card in the door). "Let's go!"

She vanished again, leaving the card on the table. Scourge grinned and chuckled. "These mood swings are odd…"

~~~.~~~

Silver was gawking at _everything _while the gang walked through the amusement park on the grass.

There was a petting zoo, booths that had alcohol challenges and other booths that sold awesome things like sunglasses or funny signs. There were rides, there were games, there was—THERE WAS FOOD!

Oh, yeah, he was gonna stay until this place kicked him out.

It didn't matter what Blaze would tell him.

"C'mon, Silver!"

Except that.

The white hedgehog frowned as the cat pulled him along. "But…"

"We'll get food later, it's only ten-thirty," Blaze purred at her boyfriend in amusement.

They were now in the back with Scourge and Fiona while Rouge took the lead with Knuckles while Amy and Shadow were right behind them along with Sonic and Sarah. Sonia and Flame were holding hands, even though Sonic looked back at them every minute or so and bared his teeth at the male. Tails and Cream were in the middle basically, holding hands and looking around. Manic was walking with Sunny who kept talking with Alicia who was disregarding Espio.

Poor Espio…

He had his shoulders slumped for once, dragging his feet and totally out of character. Vector noticed and patted his back. "Cheer up, Espio; she'll notice you…eventually."

"Is it sad she's done more talking to you than me?"

"That's not true," Vector snorted with a laugh but Charmy buzzed above him.

"Nuh huh! It's definitely true!"

The green Mobian glared at Charmy, "Brat!"

Charmy snickered and zoomed off, flying above Sonic now. Vector shook his head. "Listen, Espio, if you want to spend time with her, you can."

"How?" Espio questioned him.

"She's your girlfriend now! You have a right to barge in and ask for attention when she hasn't given you any!"

Espio looked at Alicia and nodded, his eyebrows narrowed with a determined look on his face. "You're right."

"I am! Just waltz right up to her and demand for what you need most!" Vector gave him a shove.

Espio gulped and walked alongside Alicia. The she wolf was busy talking…still. Man, she was a little chatterbox. Espio kinda adored her because of it—she was so open and honest yet tried her hardest to be kind still.

He cleared his throat.

No prevail.

Alicia's eyes were glued on Sunny while the hedgehog talked about toothpaste or something. Espio cleared his throat louder.

Did she notice?

Nope.

But Knuckles—all the way in the front of the spaced out group—did. He turned and frowned. "You okay, Espio?"

The chameleon nodded his head, blushing nervously while he failed. Alicia _still _didn't even look at him. Even when Knuckles asked what was wrong!

Espio frowned and fell back into step with Vector. "I think I know what to do…"

Vector smiled warmly. "What is that?"

"TO NOT LISTEN TO YOU!" Espio hollered, walking away from his friend.

Vector was about to apologize when he noticed Charmy in the air, sticking his tongue out at him and made a goofy expression.

"BRAT!"

Espio stopped. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"Not you, Charmy, I meant Espio!" Vector blabbed. "I mean, Espio, not Charmy! Wait that came out wrong too!"

Espio glared but turned his back on his onceso called _friend_.

~~~.~~~

As they walked under the horse tracks that were at the fairgrounds/rodeo arena there, they watched as other Mobians walked by.

Some had painted faces, some had stuffed animals from the games, some had on bracelets for the rides and some just had food (much to Silver's disliking when Blaze had to pull him away).

As they stepped out into the sun, Amy gasped. There were Mobians everywhere!

There were buildings on her left along with booths of advertisements and places to buy crystals or charm bracelets and puppets across from the buildings.

Let me try and set the scene for you.

As they stood smack dab in the center of this long and wide cement sidewalk basically, that were filled with Mobians walking back and forth, they saw on their left, the booths that were to the left of the sidewalk. Get that part? Good. Across from the booths on the right of the large sidewalk were buildings that held other things like paintings and quilts or cakes and flowers that were judged.

The booths started with a glow-in-the-dark shop that was painted black on the outside so the inside was all dark and showed what the glow-in-the-dark stuff would do. Then there was a kettle corn booth that was tall and had bags upon bags of kettle corn that were HUGE.

Some workers from there were outside the booth and giving free samples. Then there was a booth that was long like a trailer house and had all sorts of toys and pictures and blankets people could just buy. And then in the back there was a small building representing the ones on the right of the sidewalk, just this one was on the left. This was the quilt place.

Past some snow cone venders on the right and some newspaper people on the left, you'd still have the buildings to your right and you'd come across some of those "shops" on your left that were under canopies, basically. The first one had rocks mainly. Some were in bracelets and necklaces or you could just buy the full rock because it was one of those special types of rocks. (What are they called? Geos? Or something…)

Then after the long "shop" under a canopy that had trinkets and funny signs along with puppets and wooden roses, there was the food. Smoothie booths to corn on the cob booths. A regular hamburger booth to a seafood booth. Cotton candy booths to Chinese booths.

They were all lined so if you were at the canopy "shop" and staring at them straight forward, they'd go across the sidewalk instead of alongside it so they looked horizontal from your point of view. And if you kept walking forward, you'd hit a booth and then you'd have to turn left to see more booths alongside it and on the other side were more booths. It created two lines of booths, which meant two back to back until the two lines were filled.

Then, after the food, there was a sidewalk cutting into two just to have more food go along with it until it hit some more advertisement booths and one lottery booth where it smelled like smoke from the people in the back that drank beer and smoked while hoping they won a million dollars.

But if you didn't go down either of those two smaller sidewalks then you'd see more buildings. These had stuff like 4-H and more advertisements.

Now, back to the group of friends.

Amy turned her head right and saw what all of them wanted to see more than food right now…well, probably everyone except Silver.

The rides.

(I'm just taking the ones at the fair I go to because I don't know what other rides there are. Some of the rides, I don't know their names so bare with me, please, and others I just took from other amusement parks I've been to.)

At the beginning, there were booths to buy tickets or bracelets for the rides. The bracelets just let you ride it continuously without having to go back and buy more tickets. On the right was a shooting game and beside that there was a bottle game and then there was a basketball shooting game and so much more. On the left were the kiddie rides and games. There was a miniature rollercoaster and some ride to deal with cars going in a circle and getting about a foot off the ground.

"So…tickets or bracelets?" Cream asked.

Amy hugged onto Shadow and looked up at him. "How much money do you have?"

"Depends how much you spent," Shadow mumbled, reaching for his wallet.

Amy giggled. "I didn't spend any, Shadow. I promise."

"I know," Shadow held her waist while he opened his wallet skillfully with one hand. "How much are the bracelets?"

"Probably not anywhere near our budget," Rouge snorted. "This is East Mobius."

Sonic nodded in agreement. "She's right. We're probably gonna be stuck with-"

"We should get the bracelets. They're twenty-five dollars each," Sarah said, "Whereas the tickets are three for six."

"But if we get a limited amount of tickets, it might be cheaper," Shadow argued.

"Yes, but with the bracelets we could ride as many times as we want."

The ebony hedgehog was silent before he smacked his lips. "You wouldn't happen to have $500 then would you?"

"You're the one with the wallet out."

"I got this," Rouge stepped forward. "I have a card I need to use up anyway."

"No, Rouge, you might need it for your wedding!" Amy protested.

Rouge waved her off though. "Relax, hun. I'm not even in debt yet."

Manic and Flame chuckled but Scourge shook his head. "Just pay for eighteen. Fiona and I will play games."

"What?" the fox seemed startled.

Blaze nodded at her. "You're pregnant."

"S-So!?"

Rouge looked back at her. "I think it'd be for the best if you just played games."

Scourge nodded and held his girlfriend's hand. She sighed but let him lead her off into the crowd to keep her mind off of riding rides.

Rouge smiles at the rest of her friends. "Let me handle this," she said as she stepped up to the cashier.

He was young, red ferret with bright, blue eyes. He gazed down at her and cleared his throat nervously. "H-Hello…"

"Hi," Rouge seductively winked.

Knuckles stepped up with his fist ready but Sonic held him back with Manic's help. Amy giggled and sauntered over there with Sarah.

Shadow opened his mouth to speak but Cream clamped her hand over it. He raised an eyebrow at the rabbit but he got a glare that nearly scared him to death.

The ferret gulped while two more lovely girls walked towards his booth just to stop next to Rouge. Amy smiled brightly, only wearing shorts that went to her knees (showing her green flip-flops) and a bright green tank-top over her bra and white tank-top. "Hi! We need eighteen bracelets."

"E-Eighteen!?" The ferret said, surprised while he looked at each of the girls. "You do know one per person, right?"

"Yup," Sarah said, batting her eyes and moving her quills out of the way to show her breasts from the yellow shirt she wore with jeans that went to her knees and some dark grey and navy blue Nike shoes.

It didn't help that the ferret was looking down at them. He swallowed and nodded, sweating bullets by now. "Ummm…right…okay…Eighteen bracelets."

"For our friends," Amy pitched in while Rouge nodded happily.

The ferret looked over their heads and saw a sight to see. Knuckles was being held back by Flame now while Shadow was on the ground with Cream sitting on him and Tails was laughing his ass off at the scene of his girlfriend trying to defeat the Ultimate Life Form. Sonic was held back by his sister and brother, his fists drawn with Knuckles'.

"Could you get your…umm…friends to come over here so I can put the wristbands on?"

"Sure thing," Rouge said, moving her hips as she walked back to her fiancé and friends.

Amy leaned forward and put her hand through the small hole of the plastic glass that separated them and the ferret. He clamped the bright orange bracelet onto her right wrist rather slowly, brushing his fingertips against her skin.

The same happened with Sarah while the group walked over to the booth. The ferret happily put the wristbands on all the girls but was quick on putting them on the guys. Knuckles eyed him when the group was done getting their wristbands on. He bared his teeth and growled.

The ferret blinked. "Do you need something?"

"Knuckie, come on!" Rouge hollered.

Knuckles walked off, tail high and nose in the air. He stopped next to Shadow and Sonic, in between them. The ferret raised an eyebrow while they glared at him.

"Shadow!" Amy skipped along but called for her beloved.

Shadow left with his tail high and his nose in the air along with Sonic and Knuckles. The ferret blinked for a minute or two.

"Did I miss something?"


End file.
